


Slow and Steady

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Incest, M/M, PWP, Stiles calls Sheriff 'Daddy' a lot, Stilincest, literal daddy kink, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff works Stiles over the edge with unhurried thrusts. (PWP, drabble, lots of Stiles saying 'daddy')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Stilincest Smut! Whoo!

Heat pushes down on Stiles, rippling through his veins and fanning the flames of desire that crackle at his nerves. His eyes clench shut and his lips stay open on a steady stream of gasps, sucking in dry air that does little for his parched throat. Sweat drips down his skin and his body shakes from exertion. They’ve been at this for an hour. 

“Dad.” Stiles chokes, fingers twisting in the sheets. He’s lying on his side in the sheriff’s bed, his father behind him, plastered to his back and working him open in slow, steady circles. The sheriff’s hands clutch at Stiles’ collarbones, holding him firmly, and his mouth presses burning kisses against the side of Stiles’ neck. 

“You’re doing so good, Stiles.” The sheriff says, continuing the torturously unhurried pace of his thrusts, cock dragging gentle and mind-numbingly unwavering inside of Stiles.

“Daddy, please.” Stiles begs. He’s close, he’s almost there, if the sheriff would just go faster or Stiles could just reach down and touch himself. But his daddy told him not to. “I need-”

“Shh. Trust me, you’ll get there.” 

Stiles almost sobs, because he can’t take much more of this. His breath hiccups and his hips twitch back, toes curling as his father’s cock rubs against his prostate.

“Such a good boy, Stiles. So good for me.” The sheriff praises, lips brushing Stiles’ sweat-soaked skin. 

“Daddy, daddy. Love you so much.” Stiles mutters, lost in a haze as his dick leaks, dripping onto the sheets. 

“Love you too.” His dad replies, nipping at Stiles’ ear and giving a generous thrust. Stiles’ breath hitches and he leans into his father, seeking as much skin-on-skin contact as possible. 

Stiles’ orgasm takes him by surprise. He can feel it building, but he doesn’t expect it when his balls draw up tight and his cock throbs, hot liquid spilling out of him. It’s intense - more intense than it has any right to be. 

“Oh!” Stiles lets out, hips and pelvis quivering as he digs his fingers into the sheets. His climax seems to rock through every part of him, taking everything from head to toe and leaving nothing unaffected. His legs shift, feet moving backwards and pressing into his father’s shins, and his back bows, neck arching and head coming to rest against his father’s shoulder. 

The sheriff continues his ministrations, rocking into him and dragging Stiles’ orgasm out. 

“Oh god, dad. Daddy.” Stiles gasps, hand moving back to clutch desperately at his father’s hip, fingers digging into the skin as he shakes apart. 

His dad soothes him, rubbing gentle circles into Stiles’ abdomen. “Stiles, you’re okay. You’re perfect.” The sheriff says and Stiles can tell he’s close by the strain in his voice.

Stiles is still reeling from the aftershocks when his dad finally comes, filling him up and moaning into his ear. They relax against the bed afterwards and Stiles lays back heavily against his father. 

“We should clean up.” The sheriff notes. 

“I’m never getting out of bed.” Stiles mutters, lacing his hand with his dad’s. 

“I’m sure I can find some way to get you up.” The sheriff replies. Stiles smiles into the pillow. 

“You’re probably right.” He replies. 

The sheriff chuckles, pressing a kiss to his neck and wrapping him more snuggly in his arms. “Go to sleep, Stiles.” He says and Stiles does.


End file.
